


i think i'm ready to leap, i'm ready to live

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Conner & M'gann attempting to ice-skate for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think i'm ready to leap, i'm ready to live

"Alright, to start off, just try and stand on the skates. No telekinesis," Conner said, stepping out onto the ice.

"Cadmus seriously programmed you with a knowledge of ice-skating?" M'gann asked, following him slowly.

Conner skated past her, saying, "Maybe they figured I'd need some sort of mundane social skills to blend in."

She glared at how effortless he had made it seem.

"Either that or they've got a twisted sense of humor," he said, spinning this time.

 She kept one hand on the rail, standing on shaky legs.

"It's honestly not that difficult," he commented, now skating backwards with his hands behind his back.

If she could glare any harder, her eyes would've started glowing and the ice would've started breaking.

"You're not going to learn if you don't try, M'gann," Conner said, coming to stand in front of her.

She exhaled loudly and slowly let go of the rail. She took one tentative step towards him, then another. After about 5 steps, she looked down to admire her work and promptly fell down on her back. She looked up and saw his arms stretched out towards her and a sheepish look on his face. She chose to stay laying on her back, crossing her arms.

"You okay?"

"Fine. My pride's just bruised. The TV just made it look so easy."

"You can't believe everything you watch on TV," Conner said, kneeling down and tapping her earmuffs with a gloved finger.

"Says the boy who tried to check and see if there was a ghost speaking to you through the static," M'gann pointed out, tugging lightly on his scarf.

"That was one time."

She grinned up at him and sat up.

"Alright, let's try this again," she said, adjusting her earmuffs.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, pulling her up on her legs.

Conner stood in front of M'gann, holding her hands in his. He started slowly skating backwards, pulling her with him

"Okay. I'm going to move baaaack... Juuuust... A little..."

She kept her eyes on him, not trusting herself to look at her feet, lest she end up on her back again.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it," she said, smiling at him.

He sent her a toothy grin of his own, saying, "That's my girl."

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Ready To Go (Get Me Out of My Mind)" by Panic! At The Disco.


End file.
